Lucian D. Giles
Lucian D. Giles (ディー イルズ, Rushian Dī jairuzu) is the father of Roland and currently living in North America. Carrying with him the title of General (一般的な, Ippan-tekina), Lucian holds much power. He appears to be Spiritually Aware as well, giving Roland a Eye Patch made specifically to hold back his abilities. Personality A naturally stubborn, emotionless and hard man, Lucian must keep such high standards for himself because of his rank and position of power. He instills his way of life to his children, leading to Roland's unique attitude and lack of apathy towards life. He is generally cruel, even to his subordinates and commonly acts superior to everyone. He has only shown to see himself smaller than two people and that is his wife and Kisuke Urahara. A fearless man, even with a sword to his neck Lucian will not flinch. He goes on the moral of "fighting to the end" and wishes that if he dies, to go out like a hero. Despite his exterior self, he does have a heart especially for his son. He is often seen watching Roland from a distance, with Kisuke close by. Appearance Tall, but not as tall as his sin, Lucian shares many traits with his son. He has short black hair combed down and to the right and has dark purple colored eyes. He has shown to wear a white dress shirt with a puffed collar, covered by a blue dress coat. The coat is laced with gold thread along the trim, giving it a vibrant look. He wears blue dress pants, with black boots. He has shown to carry a large silver handgun inside of his coat, which he has shown to be proficient with. In a flash back of Roland's, he seems to casually wear a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue dress pants. He had also shown to have several tattoo's going up his arms, of unknown origin. He is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth, lit or not lit. Abilities Other than being a natural genius, Lucian is a master in strategy and physical combat. His skill in these fields contributed to his gaining of the rank of General. Although not shown to exhibit signs of spiritual capabilities, he has shown to be aware of spiritual beings. *'Skilled Marksmanship': Lucian has shown to be a skilled marksman when using his pistol, grazing the rim of Kisuke's after calling out where it would hit. He claims to be extremely deadly with a pistol and will never raise it to another man. When asked why he raised it to Kisuke, he remarked that "Kisuke is no mere man". His special pistol fires small pellets, with features similar to the Quincies Gintō. Trivia * According to the Bleach Databook FANON (ファノン, FANON) ** Lucian's hobby is topiary. ** Lucian wishes to fight his son Roland. ** Lucian shares his favorite food with his son, it being apple pie while he dislikes fish in any form. * His theme song is also shared with his son, being Roland's Theme Music is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIRNdveLnJI&ob=av2el Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold]